


Closing walls and ticking clocks

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Corny, Crying, M/M, Pining, non smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends since preschool but Louis is madly in love with Harry and he tries to find the courage to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing walls and ticking clocks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot, its kind of corny and shit but its whatever. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"This is fucking amazing!" Louis shouts as he takes another swing from his bottle.  
  
"Louis, it's four in the morning the party is all gone and you're still wasted dancing on my coffee table." Harry smirks up at Louis. The blue eyed boy just smiles at him as he shakes his hips more and raises his arms above his head.  
  
Louis is really drunk right now. He has been since this party started five hours ago. The boys hockey team had won state championships and Harry's on the team so Louis, as the best friend that he is and has been ever since they met in preschool, decided that they should throw a party at Harry's and well they did.  
  
"Don't be a party pooper H." Louis slurs out and points his finger at Harry, his other three tiny fingers still hanging on the bottle he’s holding. That's the thing though; he hates how tiny he is. His going to be eighteen in December and right now he can't even reach Harry's shoulder. That fact, though, he doesn't mind too much because what really bothers him is that Harry doesn't know is how much Louis is in love with him.  
  
It all started when Louis was fourteen and first found out he was gay. He spent weeks building up the courage to tell Harry that he like boys and maybe even tell him he likes Harry himself. So when the day finally came the last thing Louis expected was to walk in on some girl from Louis' math class sucking Harry's dick. It took Louis and Harry a week until they spoke again and when Harry said it happens to everyone and slapped Louis on the back that's when the smaller boy realized he should keep everything to himself.  
  
And he did. Now though Harry and him are closer than ever. But the bad thing is that they are the two jokers of the school and girls throw themselves at the two boys. Harry loves it Louis can tell by the sparkle in his eye but Louis hates it and puts on a brave smile as he tries not to accidentally brush up against their saggy boobs.  
  
Louis is just _really_ gay okay.  
  
"I'm not but if you step anymore into the middle of that coffee table you'll break it and become your own party pooper." Harry points to Louis' feet where the boys pauses his dancing and sways as he looks down below him to see the glass table.  
  
"Fine." He slurs out and drinks the rest of whatever is in his bottle, he thinks it's some peach schnapps mixed with coke and _a lot_ of vodka. Overall it's disgusting. He steps off the table and onto the ground bringing him back to his much shorter than Harry height. Louis goes to mention on it but as soon as he opens his mouth his throwing up right onto Harry white socks and hard wood floors. "Sorry H." He mumbles and wipes his mouth.  
  
Louis looks up at the handsome boy he loves with a sad look. Harry just shakes his head and leads Louis over to the couch. The blue eyes boy lets him because he really likes the way Harry's hand feels against his lower back. He goes to comment on that too and maybe add a joke about how he should lower his hand to his ass but again he finds himself throwing up but this time it's into a bucket that Harry quickly shoved into his face.  
  
Harry moves Louis so he's lying on his side, face right over his throw up bucket. Louis tries to stay awake and watch as Harry cleans up the empty red solo cups and best bottles but his head hurts and his eyes are heavy so he passes out quickly.  
  
*  
  
Louis wakes up to a cold feeling against his face. He blinks open and cringes at the brightness if the room. He closes them again but only to reopen his eyes to revile his handsome best friend who is still wearing his too tight jeans and Rolling Stones shirt, but now he has no socks on.  
  
"Wake up you ass." Harry says to him as he folds the wet towel and places it over Louis' pounding head.  
  
"Fuck you." Louis says and it's a double meaning but only he gets it.  
  
"Nah, Jamie blew me last night so I'm good for now." Harry smirks as he walks over to the chair in the corner if the room and throws Louis a bottle of pills who tries not to get emotional that Harry will never like him because he has a dick.  
  
"Keep that to yourself." Louis groans out and throws his forearm over his eyes, shielding them from the light and soon to be tears about the fact that he's just Harry's best friend and that's all he'll ever be. "M'gonna go take a shower." Louis mumbles out and he move slowly towards Harry's bathroom where he washes himself clean and cries silently to himself.  
  
He has no chance with Harry because he's straight, but what if he _finally_ finds the courage to tell Harry that he's gay? Louis wants that, he just wants Harry to know and maybe right before uni he can spill his feelings and then run for the hills. But that's kind of weird to just say "I love you Harry and have been in love with you for four years." And then never see him again.  
  
Yeah Louis can't ever tell him. Their friendship is idolized by the school they _are_ the schools best friends. They get in trouble together; they get out of trouble together. Louis remembers one time where Harry and him stole the master key to all the doors in the building. The school board threaten to expel them so the whole school walked out of the building and stood in front of it until they promised Harry and Louis wouldn't be expelled.  
  
So needless to say Louis loving Harry ruins everything.  
  
*  
  
"What should we do for our graduation prank?" Harry asks as he sets his tray down at their table. They sit with their other trouble making friends, Niall, Zayn and Liam. Louis wonders if he could trust Liam with his secret but him and Liam aren't close enough for that. You can't just tell anyone you're gay and in love with Harry Styles. Louis internally sighs.   
  
"I was thinking we could get three pigs and number them 1, 2, and 4 so that the security with keep looking for number 3!" Niall nearly shouts.  
  
"Niall," Zayn says nicely. "Everyone already knows that joke it's not going to work." Niall pouts at him and wow Louis' friends are idiots.  
  
"Lou?" Harry asks and the table turns toward him but Louis only focuses on the stunning green eyed boy.  
  
"I'm not sure yet." He says slowly and everyone expect for Harry turns to each other and shoots out ideas.  
  
"You don't have any ideas? You _always_ have ideas." Harry says with furred eyebrows and Louis just shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"I've had other things on my mind." He says and picks at his sandwich.  
  
Like trying to find enough courage to tell you I'm madly in love with you before we go to uni.  
  
Harry pats his shoulder twice before joining in on the conversation with the other boys. Louis wishes Harry would ask what's wrong with Louis; maybe Louis would cave and spill his guts to Harry. Louis suddenly feels extremely low and tears fill up in his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom lads." Louis says and slams his hand down on their table, earning a strange look from the boys as he walks quickly out of the room. Louis goes into the first empty classroom he sees and shuts the door behind him. He sniffs back his tears and looks up at the celling, trying to contain himself.  
  
Louis doesn't know what's going on, he's never been such a pussy with his emotions. He grips his hair and pulls his head back, keeping the tears in. Why is he all of a sudden so fucking sad? His body and mind want to tell Harry _so_ bad. He wants Harry, but he can't and then the tears come in. Louis growls deep in chest as he lets out a scream, yanking his hands away from his head and looking straight.  
  
He's doesn't know what happens next but he's on the ground by the classroom door crying harder than he ever should. His heart hurts because he wants Harry _so bad_ ; he wants the boy to love him back. But he's never going to. Louis is an idiot if he tells Harry he's gay and in love with him, he can't ruin their perfect friendship- he just can't, no matter how much it hurts not to tell him.  
  
The bell rings and Louis decides to just skip math, and stay in the classroom until he's done being a fucking baby. Halfway through the period Louis finally calms himself down enough to get up. He knows the bathroom is right across the hall and hopefully he can get in there, wash his face and get to class.  
  
But if course as soon as Louis opens the door the principal is standing not even a foot away.  
  
"Louis, nice to see you." He smirks and crosses his arms over his very crinkly blue suit. Louis cringes because the principal, Mr. Jones, hates him enough and now he's been caught skipping.  
  
"Jones." Louis smirks back at him.  
  
"To my office." Mr. Jones says and Louis drags his feet as he follows him, but the thing is Louis' math teacher _loves_ him and he has a reputation to uphold. So Mr. Jones continues to walk to the room as Louis turns on his heels. He waits until Jones turns a corner Louis is bolting down the hall.  
  
Louis giggles as he makes it to his math room and flings the door open. All heads turn to him as he smiles and walks to his seat in the back of the room. His math teacher just shakes her head with a smile on her face and he knows that she won’t tell Jones and Louis is okay, besides the face that he still has tear stains on his face.  
  
Shit. Louis mentally freaks out as he starts to rub his face with his hand. Shit shit shit, of course he's stupid enough to forget about washing his face. He'll just do it after math, there is only ten minutes left of class anyways.  
  
So when the bell rings Louis walks with his head down towards the bathroom. He sneaks inside of it and slashes water on his face, clearing away the remaining tears. When he looks in the mirror he wonders what happened to him. He used to be able to be with Harry and ignore his feelings but now every time he thinks about the boy he wants to scream out that he loves him.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Louis whispers before walking out if the bathroom.  
  
*  
  
When Louis gets home two classes later he pulls out his phone to see five messages from Harry.  
  
 _Hey where did you go?  
  
Lou?  
  
Are you okay?  
  
I'm coming over your house after school, we have to finish that future project for history.  
_  
Louis sighs as he reads the messages because Harry cares a little bit about him. Louis shouldn't smile at that thought but he is. The door to Louis' house opens and he knows it's Harry because his mum doesn't come home until later and Harry is the only other person to walk into the house without knocking. Louis actually doesn't think Harry ever knocked on their door.  
  
"Louis!?" Harry shouts and Louis hears his pigeon toed friend climb up the stairs. "Hey!" He says as he walks into Louis' bedroom door and flops down on the bed next to Louis.  
  
"Hey Harry." He smiles at the boy as Harry grabs his notebook from his book bag, opening it to a blank page.  
  
"Where'd you go during lunch?" Harry asks as he draws a rectangle on the paper, no doubt their soon to be poster board design. Louis shouldn't stare at Harry's long lean fingers but he can't help it, especially because he fantasies as out them.  
  
"Um, I went to see if Josh had a joint but he didn't and then Jones caught me but I got away." Louis half lies, Harry just nods his head like it’s a normal event but in reality it is. Louis bites his tongue and wonders if it would be a bad time to tell Harry everything so instead he compliments him. "I like your bandana." Louis says.  
  
"Thanks mate."  
  
Louis can literally _feel_ his head being crushed into a million pieces like a broken window. He try's not let that word affect him, _mate_ , nothing could friend zone him anymore. Louis blinks back the tears as the room is silent until Harry breaks it to explain what their poster board will look like. Louis nods his head as he explains but he can't focus that he's in love with a boy who calls him _mate_.  
  
This is when Louis truly understands how crazy his 'idea' of ever telling Harry ever was.  
  
*  
  
"I'm going to ask Ashley Johnson out." Harry announces as he bursts into Louis' bedroom three days later after Louis chose to _never_ tell Harry, no matter how much he wants- _needs_  -to.  
  
"Oh." Louis looks up from his FIFA game as Harry plops down in Indian style next to him, his curls bounce around his bandana. Louis reaches up to push his headband back and he reminds himself that this was his own idea and not Harry's for him to start wearing a headband. "That's awesome H."  
  
"Yeah, well the thing is I want it to be super romantic." Harry says and Louis sets down the control so he doesn't throw it at Harry's head for breaking his heart.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want her to know I want a serious relationship and not just a fuck." Harry says causally and Louis wonders which one is worse, just a fuck or a girlfriend. Either way they both make Louis feel like shit inside. Who falls I love with their long term best friend anyways?  
  
"Well do something to pick her off her feet." Louis tries to keep his voice even and eyes dry.  
  
"That's the thing though what will do that?" Louis shrugs at him. "If you were a girl what's an over the top romantic gesture you would want?" Harry asks and Louis blinks at him.  
  
"Maybe like a guy in a suit or tux who brings them flowers and they go on a horse drawn carriage ride?" Louis offers up as he pictures Harry doing just that but for him.  
  
"Yes! Brilliant, mate thank you." Harry slaps his shoulder before saying goodbye and walking out of his house. Louis doesn't hold back the tears as soon as the front door slams. He hates it, he hates that he's head over heels in love with Harry and the fucking boy is straight and going after a girl while Louis sits on his ass crying over him.  
  
A few minutes later and Louis' mum, walks into the room with his laundry. Louis looks up at her with a broken face and heart.  
  
"Oh boo." She coos and sets down the basket before sitting on the floor next to him. She wraps her arms around him and Louis cries into her shoulder. His mum already knows he is gay and only a couple months ago she came into his room and asked if he had feelings for Harry, he told her everything. She's the only one that knows and well, unfortunately will be the only one to know that.  
  
"He's asking out Ashely Johnson mum!" Louis shouts into her shoulder. "He's asking her out in a romantic gesture to let her know he's serious! And he asked me how he should do it!" He sobs and pulls back from her and cries into his hands as she continues to hold him. "Why can't it be me mum? Why do I have to be gay? Why can't I just find someone who will love me? Why can’t I just have Harry?" He sobs out.  
  
 His mum says nothing expect for an "I'm sorry" before she pulls her baby closer.  
  
*  
  
The next day at school is just full of Louis and Harry mischief. It starts out when Louis says they should trash Jones' office. And now they are planning to steel a 1981 trophy that Jones won when he was a student.  
  
So that's where they are now, standing outside the trophy case, trying to break it. Harry has two bobby pins in the lock and his tongue is sticking sideways out of his mouth. Louis kind of thinks he's absolutely adorable like that. But what Louis should be doing is watching the hallways and not Harry.  
  
Louis hears someone clear their throat and he freezes because he just _knows_ it's Jones. Harry freezes too and Louis sees his swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Well," both boys flinch at that, still forbidding to look at the principal. "What do we have here?" Louis can imagine him crossing his arms over his wrinkles gray chest. "I'll tell you what we have here," he leans closer and Louis scrunches his nose at the old cologne Jones is wearing. Slowly Louis watches as Harry stands up until he's next to Louis, both their backs to Jones. "We have Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles." He slaps a hand on either of the boys back.  
  
Louis feels a finger slide up his pinky finger, Louis shouldn't know that it's Harry's finger but he knows. He can't help but notice and love Harry's and his size difference. He honestly doesn't know why Harry is touching him. Harry slips his finger onto the inside of Louis' hand, until all of his fingers are inside of Louis' hand. Louis' eyebrows bow because he is confused with why Harry is almost holding his hand.  
  
But in seconds it all makes sense to Louis because Harry grips his hand so they are holding hands. Jones is blabbing on about something neither of them are listening too, Louis too busy trying not to scream out because _Harry is holding his hand_.  
  
Sure they've held hands before, only during their handshakes or whenever Harry what's Louis to buy him stuff. He'll grab Louis' hand and pout like a five year old. Louis thinks it's adorable and always gives in. But right now is the longest hand holding they have ever done and it couldn't be during a worse time.  
  
Louis feels Harry squeeze his hand and he doesn't dare glance at Harry even though his head is screaming at him too. The next thing Louis knows is Harry is yanking his arm and dragging him down the hallway.  
  
Louis finally understands that they are making a run for it whenever him and Harry push a door to the outside and Jones is yelling at them full force. Harry pulls them to the parking lot, Louis now almost pulling his because Harry is slower than a turtle. You think he would run fast because his long legs though.  
  
"Your house!" Harry shouts and let's go of Louis' hand as he runs to his own car. Louis tries not to be too disappointed about the fact that he's no longer holding Harry's, much larger and rougher hand. He doesn't have much time to be sad because Jones has just made it outside and is now running, or at least that's what Louis thinks he's doing, towards them.  
  
Louis hops into his car and speeds away with Harry close behind him. Louis looks in his mirror and laughs because Jones is waving his fist in the air. They are going to get in so much trouble for this but Louis could care less because he also notices Harry laughing along with him.  
  
*  
  
They get into a lot more trouble than Louis expect. First they are suspended for a week so that means they only have two weeks left of school that they can actually go too. The two boys are perfectly fine with that because it just gives them more time to hang out together before uni. And maybe Louis will find the guts to tell Harry. Probably not though.  
  
Next, they can't walk during their graduation ceremony. they will still get their diploma but they won't be wearing their caps and gowns like everyone else. Louis could care less about sitting in the hot sun and watching some two hundred other people get their diploma. His mum, on the other hand, was utterly pissed and Louis got yelled at for that, Harry too.  
  
Lastly, during the last two weeks they are able to go to school they are not allowed to drive. Thankfully though Niall already offered to ride them because he was proud of them for their attempt.  
  
So far Harry and Louis have spent their week off swimming in Harry's pool and eating junk food. Louis tries not to stare at Harry's chest when they swim but the boy is just so damn muscular. Overall though, Louis hasn't found the courage to tell Harry and today is their last day before they have to go back to school.  
  
"We never figured out what we were going to do for our graduation prank." Harry says as he finishes another bag of cookies.  
  
"That's true, but I honestly don't think we can risk anything with how tight of a line we are already walking on." Louis points out as Harry nods in agreement.  
  
"Let's just say that trying to steal the trophy was our attempted and failed graduation prank." Harry chuckles and Louis laughs alone with him. Its comfortable silence for the next ten minutes only filled with the two hungry boys. Louis' mind wonders to him telling Harry right now and Harry smiling brightly as he says it back.  
  
Oh if only it could happen.  
  
Then again it could. Sure Harry is straight but maybe he loves Louis back. Louis decides in that moment that he _needs_ to tell Harry, he needs him to know because he might love him back.  
  
Louis sets down the bag of crackers as he opens his mouth to talk, but Harry bets him too it. If only Louis spoke a second sooner.  
  
"I'm asking out Ashely tonight." Harry says causally and Louis looks down at his tiny feet and suddenly wishes he could teleport so he can leave before he cries.  
  
"When?" Louis tries his best not to look at Harry.  
  
"Well I should start to get ready around six because everything is going down at eight." Louis hears Harry say as the smaller hurt boy nods his head. Suddenly, like a move his phone buzzes and it's a text from Liam. Louis takes his chance now.  
  
"Sorry, H. It's my mum and she needs me home." Louis fakes a smile and leaves quickly, not even bothering to say goodbye because he's already crying his eyes out when he pulls out of Harry's driveway.  
  
*  
  
Later that night once Louis has calmed down, with his mums help, he hears a knock on his bedroom door. He groans and rolls over onto his belly and places his face into his pillow as yells for whoever it is to come in.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Louis didn't expect Harry to come over so he turns his head so only one of his eyes is able to open. When he does open his eyes he regrets it because Harry looks stunning. He's wears a full three piece suit with black skinny tie. His hair is styled perfectly, not a piece out of place. Louis kind of wants to run his fingers through it and ruin it. Ashley doesn't deserve him.  
  
"You look fantastic." Louis says, trying to keep his voice normal.  
  
"Great okay, good, yeah that's good. Okay this is great. Amazing, perfect even." Harry mumbles out as he stands in Louis' doorway. The smaller boy doesn't know what's going on until Harry wipes his hands on his pants letting Louis know that he's nervous.  
  
"Hey." Louis says and rolls off the bed and walks over to him. "Everything is going to be fine, no better than fine, everything is going to be perfect. She'll say yes, I know it." Louis smiles at Harry as the taller boy takes a deep breath and pulls Louis into a hug. Louis closes his eyes and hugs back as he tries to absorb Harry's cologne.  
  
"Thanks Lou, you're a great friend, the best actually." Harry pulls back with a smile.  
  
"I know I am," Louis starts to push him backwards out his room. He leads them down the stairs and to the front door as he holds in his soon to be tears. "Go get her." Louis smiles as he opens the door and pushes Harry out.  
  
"Bye Lou." Harry says and Louis nods at him as he shuts the door. Louis sighs as he turns around and leans against the back of the door. He clenches his fist and squeezes his eyes shut because he's really tired of crying over Harry.  
  
Louis thinks he's only been leaning against the door for five minutes when someone knocks at it. With a groan he turns around and opens the door to a nervous looking Harry Styles who is still wearing his suit but now he has flowers.  
  
"Hi." Harry smiles at him and Louis can't almost feel how nervous he is. _Why is he nervous?_ _It's just me_ , Louis thinks.  
  
"Uh, hey?" Louis frowns. "You do know that I'm Louis and Ashley doesn't live here." Louis points out.  
  
"I know." That's all Harry says and Louis' really confused.  
  
"Okay?" Louis says slowly. "And are you going to explain what is going on here?" He asks and gestures to Harry and that's when he sees the horse drawn carriage sitting at the edge of his yard. "What is that?" Louis asks and points to it.  
  
Harry doesn't turn to look instead he shakes his head with a chuckles and takes a step closer to the extremely confused Louis. Louis doesn't know what to think right now. Maybe Harry found out he's madly in love with him and now mocking him. Louis looks at Harry and he's no longer nervous, in fact Louis hasn't ever seen him look so confident.  
  
"Can you hold these?" Harry whispers- and okay why is he whispering? -as he hands Louis the white roses, Louis’ favorite. Louis holds them and tries his best not to stick his nose into the bouquet. Harry smiles at Louis who blinks at him. The taller boy touches Louis' chin with his fifer and lifts it up.  
  
Louis doesn't know what to think when Harry leans down and kisses him.  
  
Louis' eyes go wide as he stares at Harry's closed eyes. Harry pulls back when he notices that Louis isn't kissing back. He keeps a hold on Louis' chin as he stares down at the boy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Louis whispers out.  
  
"Well I was trying to kiss you." Harry says slowly, for some reason Louis getting suddenly angry and he snaps.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Louis pulls away from Harry's hand. "Are you mocking me because I'm in love with you?!" He shouts walking far away from Harry and curling into himself with the flowers against his chest.  
  
"No! No, no, no!" Harry says shaking his head. "Louis, I'm not mocking you. I love you. " He whispers the last part and Louis glances up from where he was staring at his carpet.  
  
"What about Ashley?"  
  
"Fuck her, I can't even stand to see her let alone ask her out. When I asked you about a big romantic gesture I wanted to know _your_ opinion so I could complete your idea of a romantic gesture." Harry explains with a hushed voice. Louis looks up at him, Harry's eyes pleading with Louis.  
  
Louis is just so confused right now that he can't even think straight.  
  
"So all this is for me?" Louis asks and Harry nods quickly as he takes a step forward.  
  
"And you this because- because you love me?" Louis raises his eyebrows as Harry moves until he's right in front of Louis again. The smaller boy stares into his green eyes as he holds the tears back in his own.  
  
Louis doesn't know how long they stared at each other before he smiles and wraps his arms and the flowers around Harry's neck. They kiss but it's more like their smiles just touching. Louis doesn't think he's ever been happier.  
  
When they finally pull away Harry bends down and picks Louis up bridal style. Louis squeaks out as he holds onto Harry neck.  
  
"I love you Louis." Harry kisses him again before he pulls back and leads them out the front door.  
  
"I love you Harry." Louis whispers as he shuts the door and Harry takes them to the horse carriage. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"I found it online." Harry says as he slides into the carriage and throws his arm around Louis who snuggles into Harry. Harry kisses his head as he grabs the harness and the horses starts to walk.  
  
"How long have you known?" Louis asks when they reach the end of his street.  
  
"Whenever I woke up with a huge boner and you were the only thought on my mind." Harry says causally and Louis laughs loudly. "That was four years ago."

"Four years ago for me too." Louis says and then he thinks back to all the girls Harry has told him about. "So are you gay or bi?"  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
"What about all the girls?" Louis asks nervously.  
  
"Lou, the only girl I've been with was when that girl tried to blow me when you walked in. Of course she only blew me for about thirty seconds until you walked in. All the other stories were just lies." Harry shrugs and Louis smiles because that means Harry hasn't been with anyone and neither has Louis.

“Why did you lie?”

“Because I nervous that you would notice just how much I’m in love with you.” Harry says.

“Well then why did you do this? How did you even know I love you?” Louis asks with a smile and Harry looks at him.

“You talk in your sleep.” Harry says and Louis laughs loudly because only him.  
  
"I'm so glad you did this Harry." Louis looks up at the stars as they pull to a stop, snuggling into each other.  
  
"Me too." Harry kisses him and Louis smiles because everything is so _perfect_.  
  
*  
  
It's corny, Harry and Louis are super corny and sickly cute. Or at least that's what Niall tells them when they get into the back seat of his car the next day.  
  
"I was waiting for you guys together since I first met you too." Niall says and Louis and Harry try not to be too loud as they make out on their way to school.  
  
When they arrive though Zayn and Liam smile and congrats them both on their relationship and graduation prank. Harry was right because everyone at school came up to them and rewarded them with a slap on the back for their graduation prank. No one seems to mind that they are holding hands.  
  
After lunch Harry walks Louis to his math class. The bell has rung and they are already late, Louis blames Harry for not keeping his tongue to himself. They are laughing and swinging their arms when a tall man in a suit walks down the hallway. Harry and Louis freeze, Harry's hand tightening around Louis' but Jones just winks at them and continues on his way.  
  
"We should have said I love you a lot sooner." Harry jokes and Louis slaps his arm as they decide to just skip that class.  
  
*  
  
Graduation comes and go and Anne and Jay are completely pissed at their two sons. So the boys set up a fake graduation ceremony in Harry's back yard. They dress in their red gowns and walk down a wood piece Harry found in his shed. Anne and Jay appreciate their idea and make the boys take pictures as if it's their real graduation.  
  
Harry and Louis are sent off and separated at their unis. Four years of that is complete torture but they manage. After they graduate from that- both able to go to their own ceremony this time -they move into a flat together in London.  
  
There they love each other until the very end and beyond.


End file.
